


Mourning a Demon

by Chia (dnks_girls)



Category: Oathbreaker (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Grieving, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by the Teasing Games, Mentions of War Casualties, Non-Binary Apprentice, Other, Rated M only to be safe, Spoilers for the Teasing Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnks_girls/pseuds/Chia
Summary: For some people, Thar'akith might be a demon and a villain, but not for them
Relationships: Thar'akith (Oathbreaker)/Apprentice
Kudos: 8





	Mourning a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I got too attached to the relationship between the apprentice and Thar'akith from the teasing game. I add a bit context for those who haven't played it, so it contains some spoilers for that game. The apprentice is non-binary, as you can choose male/female voice in the game. This fic is already almost finished for two weeks, but I kept delaying it because I can't stand the angst on the last parts. Thanks to Sagittarius' fanart about these two in Discord that pushes me to finish it, it's finally here. Also thanks for Mama Kikiolana for the help to beta this fic and the kind comments for the first draft. The leftover mistakes are mine.

Keagen laid down on their bed as they caught their breath. With a satisfied smile on their face, they turned their head to face the one that had given them pleasure just before. The demon beside them had already set his gaze on them, a smirk on his face. Keagen smiled wider and snuggled up to the demon. They inhaled deeply, smelling the scent of ember and ash associated with the demon. The demon just chuckled and allowed them closer. He made no comment, which signaled that the demon was in a good mood that day. So Keagen enjoyed the warmth exuding from his body while recalling how in Divines’ name they could have such a hot demon to be their bed partner.

It had been almost six months since Keagen mistakenly summoned the demon before them, who called himself Thar’akith. In the months after they had learned how to properly summon him, Keagen had called Thar’akith many, _many_ times. At first, it was always about how they could amass more knowledge and heighten their surge so they could successfully graduate from the Academy or be a great mage. But after a while, even when they had graduated, Keagen started to summon Thar’akith just because they wanted to.

Keagen didn’t believe how they could have such a fond feeling for a demon, but it still happened. Thar’akith had given them a surge of confidence that not only came from how much knowledge he could give them, but also how he was plenty with his praises. The demon had praised them as someone who was cute, lovely, and intelligent. Keagen loved those praises. And of course, the sex was amazing. Thar’akith had taught them ways of pleasure that they had not known before. Keagen was sure that they could easily satisfy future partners in bed due to their encounters with Thar’akith.

Keagen still felt wary of Thar’akith from time to time, because they would be an idiot to think that the demon wasn’t _dangerous_. They didn’t dare to ask around about Thar’akith because of the fear of what they would find. They quickly learned what pleased him and what annoyed him so they didn’t anger Thar’akith. Thar’akith might think of them as a cute pet or something similar to that at the time being, so they had some leeways, but Keagen didn’t dare to provoke him. 

As it was, Keagen thanked their luck that they could meet with Thar’akith. Despite the fear that Thar’akith would someday kill them when he got bored, he never gave any indication that he would hurt them. Thar’akith would usually just asked what they wanted to do that day, and either asked for sex before or after granting their request. That was, if sex was not the request itself. 

It always followed that pattern, but that night, Thar’akith was acting weird. He was more attentive, they thought. He had given more praise and really listened to their request. There were still teases, yes, but not the annoying kind. 

They felt curious, so, after debating for a while with themselves, they said, “You’re spoiling me today.”

Thar’akith answered with a hum that Keagen always thought sounded like a tiger’s growl. He then said, “I’m feeling like it.”

Keagen narrowed their eyes suspiciously at Thar’akith, and the demon chuckled when he saw that expression. “Feeling curious, child?”

They opted not to answer a question with such an obvious answer. Thar’akith smirked, but he looked at them for a while with an unreadable gaze that he had never given them before. Keagen felt uncomfortable, but they felt even more curious, so they didn’t back down. The demon then asked, “Do you really want to know?”

Keagen suddenly felt that it might be good not to ask, but they nodded anyway. Thar’akith snorted. “Your curiosity might be the death of you someday,” he remarked.

Keagen just shrugged. Thar’akith chuckled, but then fell silent again. Keagen started to plan how to pester him without offending him, but after a while, Thar’akith finally answered, “I don’t think that I will be able to answer your summon again after this.”

Keagen blinked as they processed that bit of information. Then they sat up in surprise. That statement was horrifying in its implication, so they confirmed again, hoping that they remembered wrong. “Wait. On the day that we met, you said that you would come to me whenever I summon you, unless you’re not alive.”

“Excellent memory.”

Their body suddenly felt cold. “Wait, wait, wait. What changed? Did someone get upset with me summoning you whenever I want?”

Thar’akith responded by saying, “It’s not that.”

“Oh, are you planning to conquer the world? I will remind you that I can be a good pet, so you know you want to keep me.”

Thar’akith chuckled, but his eyes were sad. “You’re too naughty to be a pet. And don't be difficult. My promise does not change.”

Keagen felt their hands tremble. “No. No way. Because that means… What you imply just now means…”

Thar’akith lifted their chin. He stared at Keagen for a second and remarked, “I never thought my death would matter for a child with such a clear surge.”

“I…” Keagen felt their throat clogged, so it was hard to say anything, but they tried again. “And I... never thought that you could be dead. Can I do something to help you avoid that fate? Is it really determined?”

Thar’akith only said, “It needs to be done. You can’t do anything about it.” After saying those terrifying sentences, he paused and said another thing that chilled them, “I’m not certain how it will go, but if the Academy is asked to go to war in a few days, don’t be involved in the frontline.”

“Needs… to be done? How can you say it like that? And what do you mean we will go to war? You’re not just saying this to me because you want me to stop summoning you, right? I know that you’re a demon, but this is… this is just too cruel.”

Keagen was then felt embarrassed because tears started to leak out from their eyes. Thar’akith sighed like he had to deal with something that was too troublesome, but he didn’t loosen his gentle grip on their chin.

“This is the last night I can probably meet you,” Thar’akith said. “You can choose to cry over it or ask a last request from me. Now, what do you want?”

“I…” Keagen gulped. They tried to think about what they wanted to request, but there was so much to ask. They wanted, no, they _needed_ more time. They did believe that Thar’akith would get bored with them and leave them one day, but not like this, and not this fast. This was just too unexpected, and they couldn’t think clearly. Their mind was still caught up to think that Thar’akith could be dead in the near future, but the demon was already telling them to think about one last request.

So Keagen thought, “ _Screw this_ ,” and said, “Then I want to worship you as my thanks.”

Thar’akith blinked then laughed. “Ah, you always find ways to surprise me,” he said after his laughter turns into a smirk. He let their chin go and said, “Very well then, Keagen. I like that request.”

He pushed Keagen to the bed, and then whispered to their right ear, “Then, _worship me_.”

That night, however, Keagen felt that it was _they_ who was being worshipped instead. 

In the morning, Thar’akith was gone, leaving Keagen with a sore body, bittersweet memories, and an earring similar to what the demon usually wore, left behind for them. And on the next morning, they heard that the Academy was asked to assist to fight in a war against Aldwen and the child of Xiris, Thar’akith. 

Keagen cried after hearing the announcement. They felt conflicted on wanting to help Thar’akith, or wanting to help the Academy. Still, they followed Thar’akith’s request and got drafted as a healer when the Academy called.

With their role as a healer, Keagen was safer than their friends in the front lines, but they still saw the horrifying result that came from the battle. Every time they handled injured people and heard people dying, their heart ached because they knew that one of the reasons for the battle was Thar’akith. However, they tried to not hear any kind of rumors about the demon, because they didn’t want to know.

The Thar’akith that they knew was the demon that helped them to graduate. The demon that taught them about passion and desire. The demon who teased them and praised them. The demon that gave them the earring that they wore. The images of _that_ Thar’akith were the ones that they wanted to memorize.

So they didn’t pay much attention to the news from the war and focused on what needed to be done.

Then one day, Keagen heard the news that Thar’akith was dead, slain by the General. There might have been other news, but they didn’t listen anymore.

Keagen felt numb. They heard people cheering in the background because the war would be ending. And they couldn’t stand the mixed feelings that they felt.

So Keagen sneaked out from the camps when people were too busy cheering and celebrating. They ran away to the nearby trees that were safe enough but still void of happy voices. And when there was no one in sight that might hear them, they released their tears.

If their friends know why Keagen cried, they would be isolated because people would think them to be crazy. But Keagen still couldn’t help feeling that their heart ached so much. They missed Thar’akith already, and they wanted to see him so bad, but they knew no one would arrive if they summoned the demon. And on top of that, they couldn’t tell anyone about the encounters with Thar’akith, so they were alone in grieving him.

It hurt so much, so they cried, and cried. 

Maybe in the future, they would learn the extent of what Thar’akith had done. Maybe in the future, they would feel rage at Thar’akith because some of their friends had died. Maybe in the future, they would feel shaken that they were fond of Thar’akith. But Keagen tried not to think about the future. That night, that night would only be reserved for mourning the loss of a friend, a mentor, and a lover.


End file.
